


Breakfast and a Show - 4/24/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a Show - 4/24/2020

“Good morning, students. I hope you are finding breakfast delicious this morning. As you know, there has recently been several tragedies among us. In light of Cedric’s death, Hogwarts as procured a counselor to help each of you through your grief,” Dumbledore said. 

Cho Chang ran crying from the room, and Harry broke the glass he was drinking from. Several students collapsed. All at the reminder that Cedric has died. 

“This is exactly why you all need counseling,” Dumbledore said. 

“But how can I let him go if he’s still here!?” Screeched Cho from the entrance hall. Behind her stood ghost Cedric.... 

“I thought It was breakfast and a show, not a soap opera....” thought Terry Boot.


End file.
